2 parts personalities1 part body Trouble Doubled
by power of the stars
Summary: Ginny has spilt personalities, but each personality has their own lover. What happens when each lover finds out, breaks up, and later becomes a teacher? Dont forget they were best friends! Read to find out! written before the 6th book came out Please ke


The Color Of Fights

A/N: Ginny and Andrenna an-dre-na are two people in one person. Oh and um JK owns everything if you other people out they're have caught on yet and if you haven't you are um yeah awkward... XD that wasn't what I ment don't hate me ahhhget hit with tomatoes eeekkk attack of the killer tomatoes! Ekkkkkk save me or at least save them till the end of the story hears the contemplations yell from crowd ah we have some for that to. Attack!back to me AHHHHHHHHHH! EVIL! WAHHHHHHHHHH! XC on with story...it's a personal fav. to do strange things before the story so if you haven't realized yet 1 character will have a personality like me : D... dam no you know pouts oh well here you go as promised.

The Color of Fights

"Green! You can't just show my want to be in slytherin any more can you Andrenna? Change It!" Ginny scolded as she sat on her four poster bed.

"Ginevra-"

"Don't ginevra ME! Change it!"

"Like I was going to say Ginevra before you rudely cut in-"

"I have a right!"

"Can I finish?"

"Yes."

"Your done ranting?"

"For now."

"If you want to since I am the more dominate, quote unquote, personality, I can get us naked and run through the halls painted green and black and annouce haw you were misplaced into Griffendor and-"

"Do it and so help me you will regret it!"

"Fine. Will blue do?

"No I want purple"

"How bout Gold!"

"How about No!"

"Um, Silver."

"Um Silver Specks!"

"Blue with silver specks?"

"Hmm. Lets see."

Meet Ginny and Ginevra. Two personality stuck in one body. Once again They are fightings another meaningless fight. The only explainable subject just has to be nail polish. There is no other reason for it.

Ginny and Andrenna, amazingly, could go with no sleep. Andrenna stays up all night while Ginny sleeps, and Ginny is awake during the day while Andrenna is sleeping. They only got a hour together but they didn't mind this much. They have been doing this since Ginny's 3'rd year when she was practicing a spell on herself, which most would say took the turn for the worst, but Ginny says it was the best thing ever.

During the night, Andrenna's time, and Ginny's spare time during the day, were spent with their head stuck in books. They already read 60 bookcase filled with around 150 to 200 books. Ginny usually read one to two books every two days, while Andrenna read about five to ten books per night.

They had a understanding of magic that most witches and wizards of the most supreme magical power barely knew of. Unfortunately Ginny and Andrenna learned the hard way that you should never do spells without knowing the after effects.

They now know exactly which spell is going to be used before the person even knows they are going to use it,deuling that is, and they can hear thoughts. But what the "Wonderful Duo" thought was the best was they didn't need a wand at all to do magic. The just figured it would look odd if they did magic without one.

Andrenna folded her fingers into the palms of her hands and said a spell to change the color that they wanted. When Andrenna unfolded their hands the nail polish was blue with silver sparkles. It reminded them of the night sky.

"Ginevra?" Andrenna questioned. Wondering if she was asleep or not.

"Yes?" Ginny asked a little aggravated

"You don't know who the new potions master is do you" Andrenna smirked

"God! That's right! Snape canceled out on us in our 6th year didn't he! You know don't you?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe."

"Ok yes."

"Who."

"DM!"

"DM!"

"DM!"

"OMG!"

"And there's a new a DADA teacher too!"

"Who!"

"BZ!"

"BZ?"

"YA! I was like OMG!"

"You thinkin' what I am thinkin'"

"They Know." They replied simotanisly.

A/n: Short chappie I no Its like 12:30 am and my mom is rushing me.


End file.
